The Magic Tree
by stellbell0223
Summary: Hi, my name is Alex. Just so you know, this book is about a princess, but not one of those cheesy princesses like Cinderella or Ariel. This princess is someone who I think you are looking forward to meet, in fact, I am looking forward to meet her.


Perfect Daddy!" She said jumping up and down, "This one Daddy please please please"  
"Okay sweetie, but are you sure you don't want it to be closer to the kingdom."  
"Nope"  
"Okay."  
With a swift of his hand, a puff of sparkly, well, something, came out and made the tree magic. When I saw that 10 years ago, I was amazed! But now the tree got cut down, the dad has passed away, and I live here, alone. Well, not exactly  
alone, sometimes the girl comes and sits on the trunk of the "Magic Tree" as I would call it.I never knew why she would sit there but she always did. And I am not going to be judgemental.  
I wish I could go to the Magic Tree to get something, someone to come out, to help me become a prince to be able to marry her because she is a princess. I know, love at first sight bla bla bla, isn't true love bla bla bla, the tree isn't magic anymore  
bla bla bla. But I think it is. I haven't tried it but I will, later, when the girl isn't watching me, or maybe when i'm not watching her.  
That night I went into my bed and slept. The next day I woke up in the most soft pajamas in a very nice bed, if I do say so myself.  
"Why am I here, what is this place, who are you,"  
"Why I am your cook asking you what you want for breakfast. I just fed you your midnight snack eight hours ago. Did you forget who I was in that small amount of time?"  
"No, I didn't forget who you are, I'll gust have my usual, oatmeal."  
"Sir are you OK, if I am not mistaken your usual is, Vanilla cream french toast with a side of Honeydew, but whatever you say sir"  
"Actually I'll have whatever you just told me"  
Man, what the heck is up with my house, it's now HUGE and I think this is just my bedroom.  
"Excuse me sir," I said.  
"Hello Alex"  
"Okay tomorrow you are going to meet with the princess in the kingdom by Rosen Park."  
"Bossy" I said, "Why are you telling me what to do?"  
"Because I'm your manager. Sir, are you sure everything is alright?"  
"I thought you were my friend."  
"I still am, It is tradition to make your best friend your manager. Sir, I am going to get the doctor hold on, doctor, the prince is, well how do I put this, I think he is sick. He is forgetting who everyone is."  
"He even forget who I was." Said the cook.

The next day,  
"Okay" I walked in with confidence. "Hello mada'am"  
"Why hello young prince."  
It was her, the girl, you know who sits on the tree stump. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring Alan gave me, he said it might come in handy, especially this this girl.  
"Will you marry me?"  
"No goodness, I don't even know who the heck you are!"  
"The name is Alex"  
"I'm- someone who you will know the name of soon. Someone very bad is looking for me and I am not allowed to trust anyone with the slightest bit of information. "  
I leaned in to kiss her, she stepped to a side, I fell.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What if I told you that I knew you in a past life?"  
"Well I would tell you to get out of this kingdom, but I don't know why, I just feel like I've known you too."  
"Now can I kiss you?"  
"No eww."  
"How do you know me in a past life too?"  
"Sometimes I look through the kingdom window and see this amazing strong young fellow."  
"Stalker"  
"You did it too." 

* * *

You're probably like, that date went really bad, but things came together and now we are getting married. Shelly (that is her name, it's short for something but I always forget what it is) is amazing, but for some reason Bob didn't come to the wedding  
but, someone who looks exactly like him is here. Probably his twin brother, sometimes he talks about him (I don't pay attention) so I said that he could come. I don't know his name. It's a pretty small wedding, only people from  
the kingdom and parents. I said that mine died, it isn't really a lie, I mean, they could be dead, or alive, or I don't know what happened to them. I tapped my knife on my glas and said my speech.  
"I love Shelley very much and I'm very glad that the Magic Tree helped bring us together"  
"How do you know about that" Said Shelley  
There were gasps in the crowd and Bobs twin stood up.  
"Oh, I knew it, you are the one, Shella Monica, the one who is the owner and the killer of the only magic tree ever in existence, the creator who has been killed can't make another one but-" he walked over to my wife,  
"Don't go near her", I screamed  
"She is the one and only relative of him still alive, I need her blood to make the potion to make another tree. I've killed and taken 100 oz of blood from all of his relatives, but 200 oz from him and his 2 other daughters. Now you! I  
also need to take 200 oz from the killer of the tree which is also you."  
"I am not the killer, something must be wrong. I would never!" Shelly said  
"I am, I didn't know what I was doing, I was mad at it, it wasn't doing anything for me." I said  
"What"  
"Long story"  
"Then I need the blood from both of you. Great even more people to kill," He took out his pen, "This weapon will knock you out in a second so I would watch out."  
"Run," Shelly said  
"What?"  
"Listen to me, run in 3-2-1"  
 **(A/N: I will post chapter 3 and 4 later.)**


End file.
